


Rest and Relaxation

by DesertVixen



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Canon Compliant, Double Drabble, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Alys and Simon at the South Continent resort





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [etothey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothey/gifts).



The drinks with fruit on sticks were actually quite good, but Alys found that being with Simon was the most restful part of the trip.

The loss of the memory chip had been a tragedy. Alys would never forget the sinking feeling of isolation, when she had known something was wrong and no one would talk to her, nor would she forget sitting with him before the surgery, trapped alone in a past that they had both been lucky to survive once. Then again, in some ways the loss of the chip had been a blessing.

It had freed them.

They had both been trapped in webs of duty and expectations. 

And, she thought as she stretched lazily in bed, whatever he might have forgotten, Simon knew how to use his hands and mouth to devastating effect. She reveled in the feeling of the soft sheets against her bare skin, with Simon sleeping naked next to her.

They had nowhere to be, nowhere to go, no obligations.

Just each other.

She couldn't have asked for more in a vacation.

Then again, Alys thought as Simon rolled over, there were a few things she wouldn't mind doing again before they left...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! 
> 
> Set after Memory.


End file.
